Shoplifters Will Be Prosecuted
Category: Gray Syndicate Logs Category: OtherSpace: Millennium Logs Bytes and Bullets - -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- This is a medium sized booth that from the outside doesn't seem too different from any other. The biggest difference would be a banner across the top the declares it to be Bytes and Bullets. On the inside of the booth is a glass counter that serves as a place to hold merchandise as well as to complete transactions. This booth lives up to its name as what can be found inside the case are all different kinds of software on one side, and firearms and weaponry on the other side. An area to one side of the counter contains a couple of chairs and a sign advertising a tattoo artist. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Kestrel sits at the counter of the Bytes and Bullets booth, tinkering with the workings of a projectile pistol absently. There's a couple of people looking over the wares, so her attention's split between keeping a wary eye on them, and her work. Sheppard comes into the market, munching on a stalk of celery as he moves towards Bytes and Bullets, Jen held at the ready as normal. "The hell ya been doin' with 'is gun, mister?" Kes asks, looking dubiously to one of the customers, a skinny, faintly shifty-looking kid. "Looks like it ain't been cleaned in a dog's age." He sort of avoids her gaze and slouches, mumbling something. The other customer, a woman not much taller than Kes herself, continues browsing absently. Sheppard meanders over towards Bytes and Bullets, bumping into a few smaller people who don't seem capable of getting out of his way, "Entertainin' people now, Kes?" he asks. Kes looks up and grins at Shep. "'Ey Sarge," she greets. "Could say 'at, yeah. Jest doin' some repairs on 'is boy's gun, see. An' damn does it -need- it. A flat glare goes across to the kid." The shifty kid blanches and backs away from Shep several steps, definitely looking as if he recognizes the big Solan for some reason or other. As such, he doesn't notice Kes glaring at him. The short woman's response, however, is completely different -- she ignores Shep completely, seeming pretty intent on looking over the software selection. Shep looks down at the kid, "Did Ah kill yer dad're somethin'? Was 'ee a fuckin' butcher?" Shep asks, a nod goes to Kes. "...Shep, don' scare off th'payin' customers," Kes says rather exasperatedly, pausing to rub at the bridge of her nose. "Specially 'fore 'ey pay." The kid shakes his head and backs away more. "N-n-n-no, I just... saw you in the market..." He pales and falls silent. The woman, on the other hand, looks calmly to Kes, and points at the glass case, though she doesn't touch the glass. "Can I see something out of here? I'd just like to check on the software before I decide if I'm going to buy it." "Right," Shep says to the boy, before looking to Kes, "Ain't scarin' 'im off, jus' witless, can get more money outta 'im 'at way," he announces, before going to lean up against his spot. Kestrel rubs her face with one hand, then nods at the short lady. "Yeah, no problem. 'Ey all got somethin' on 'em ta keep ya from copyin' em without buyin', jest so's ya know." She opens the case and hands over the requisite item, then hops up onto her seat again and goes about assembling the kid's pistol. The kid just sort of stays glued to the spot. The short woman takes the software from Kes and pulls a smallish PDA out of a pocket. The storage device is snapped into place on the PDA, and she just watches the screen for a few moments, though a furtive, sidewise glance does dart to Shep. "'Ey kid, 'e ain't gonna hurtcha long as ya ain't doin' nothin' wrong 'ere. C'mon, come getcher gun, it's good as new." Her head tilts slightly, and she gestures him over with one hand. The kid slowly, reluctantly, shuffles his way toward the counter, slouching miserably. The woman, however, seems to notice Shep not noticing her. She detaches the storage device from the PDA and slips her PDA away into her pocket -- but her hand comes -out- of her pocket bearing a data storage device, identical to the one Kes handed her. She attempts to swap them without anyone noticing. Sheppard remains where he is, chewing on his celery stalk, "Make sure yah eatcher veggies," Shep states to the kid, "Yew too, veggies're good fer yah," he adds to the woman. Kestrel chuckles and pushes the pistol across the counter to the kid. "Don' worry, 'e tells me th'same thing all th'time," she asides to him conversationally. "Let's jest say it's better'n 'im callin' ya a meat-eater." The kid digs some credits out of his pocket and starts to hand them to Kes, but stops halfway there, staring at the woman. "She... she just -stole- that thing you gave her," he says, blinking blankly at her. The woman? She gets an 'oh shit' expression on her face and bolts for the thickest part of the crowd, taking -both- data storage units with her in her haste. "Wait, she what?" Kes asks belatedly, taking her eyes off the kid to look after the fleeing woman. "...she stole stuff from ya," the kid replies again, looking at the floor. He flinches back again as Shep fires at the woman, still obviously afraid of the Solan. Significantly worse things happen to the fleeing would-be thief, though. Being shot in the back is an awfully ignominious way to go, but that's exactly what happens. She falls with a pained shriek, dropping the stolen goods. She's not dead, but she's probably not going anywhere anytime soon, either. More than a few people back away from her, apparently not wanting to get involved. "Yea, 'at's right bitch," Shep says as he walks out of the shop, Kat lowered now. Kestrel blinks blankly at the kid for a few moments, then smiles. "Thanks, kid," she offers. "No charge taday, a'ight? Ya jest saved us a lot more'n what I'd charge ya fer a simple cleanin'." A fairly uncaring glance goes the fallen woman's way. "Yer in trouble now, ya dumb bitch," the petite Later calls loudly. The kid shuffles his feet a bit, and pockets his credits again, along with his gun. "Er... thanks," he replies, returning the smile with one of his own, albeit a nervous one. "I'll... I'll take better care of it, I promise. But I'll come back next time I need it fixed, okay?" The woman finally pushes herself up from the ground a bit with trembling arms, still trying to get her feet under her. She hasn't noticed Shep yet. Even -more- people back away from her as he advances. And fast. She might not notice Shep yet, but she'd probably notice the *click* of the gun being put up behind her head, "Ah wouldn't do that if Ah were yew, bitch," Shep states. "Uhm... 'ey kid, ya might wanna not watch," Kes asides, though she herself does indeed watch, her expression impassive and stony. "...Um... yeeeeah..." the kid agrees with her, and slips out, departing in the other direction from the rather ugly scene unfolding here. The woman freezes in place, shivering, a faint little cry escaping her as cold metal kisses her skin. "Yah jus' stole somethin', wadda yah say?" Shep asks. Kestrel just sits behind the counter, kicking her feet against her chair like a restless little kid and watching this wonderfully tense little moment from a distance. In response to Shep, the woman just points to the fallen data storage devices. "...I... dunno which one it is now..." she gasps. Her breathing's labored at best, and a rill of blood runs from the corner of her mouth. Her other hand's clutched to her chest. "Ah'm takin' both, yew 'owever, are sayin' sorry a'fore Ah shootcha, got it?" Shep replies. "Jest shoot 'er already an' git back over 'ere, Shep," Kes calls impatiently, her feet still drumming against the legs of her chair. "M'all lonely by m'self." She pauses for a moment. "An' m'cold, too," she adds. The woman stays quiet for a few long moments, perhaps weighing the odds against her, perhaps catching her breath. Jury's out on that. In any case, after that time, she says, simply, "Sorry." "Right, an' now yah know never ta go it again," Shep says as he swipes up those two devices. He points at two passerbyers, "Take 'er ta the 'ospital or Ah'll shootcha," he says simply, "Ah'm comin'," is called to Kes. Kestrel blinks incredulously at Shep. "Ya ain't shootin' 'er?" she asks, her head tilting to the side. She seems genuinely confused. "...Huh." The woman collapses to the ground -- whether from blood loss or relief is largely academic. The two passersby eye Shep dubiously for a few moments, then move to do as he asks. Probably because, you know, he's got a gun in his hand and there's no question here that he's willing to use it. "Right," Shep replies, turning to go back into the store, "Naw, she'll be scared shitless now, sometimes yah gotta inspire fear, she ain't no threat." "...Yer pretty smart fer a ex-Marine," Kes offers, along with a mischievous grin. "Most'a 'em need a map an' a flashlight ta find 'eir own ass." "'Anks fer the vote 'ah confidence," Shep replies as he goes back to his corner, eating his celery once again. Kestrel tracks the big Solan with her eyes as he crosses the booth. "Aw, Shep, I didn't mean anythin' by it," she says then, her cheerful expression slipping a bit. She hops down from her perch and straightens her skirt a bit before starting towards him. "'At was real nice'a ya, it was." "Scarin' 'em shitless ain't what Ah'd call nice," Shep replies as he puts the storage devices back. "Lettin' 'er live is awful nice," Kes points out with a shrug. "Nobody woulda batted so much as one eye if ya woulda jest blown 'er head off." She leans up against Shep, and looks up at him. "Ain't mad at me, are ya?" "Naw, not at all, jus' felt like makin' someone scared shitless taday, sometimes 'at's more fun'en acctually killin' 'em, 'cause 'en yah get ta see 'em later an' 'ey're all afraid." Shep replies. Kestrel chuckles quietly. "Y'mean like 'at poor kid?" she asks, now slipping an arm around Shep's waist. "Prob'ly jest -saw- ya murderize someone, an' doesn't want any part'a ya now." "Aye, see? Can make potential enemies think twice, er, three times, like yah said the other day," Shep replies with a nod. "Mmmm. Reptuation," Kes agrees, nodding, and still leaning up against Shep companionably. She pauses, pursing her lips. "Tryin' ta decide if it's good fer me ta have one 'r not. M'sposeta be all stealthy an' such, see." "Should get yerself a call sign 'at yew only go by onna job, unlike the one yah got where yah go by it everywhere. Yah can leave a callin' card too 'er somethin', 'en people wont know who yah are, but yah still 'ave a reputation." Shep replies. Kestrel snorts. "I already got too many names," she observes, a touch sourly. "Gonna start fergittin' em if I don' watch m'self." A quiet chuckle follows. "Well, was a way ta getcha a reputation an' keep yerself safe," Shep replies with a shrug. Kestrel chuckles quietly. "Mmmm," she replies. "Not like I don' stick out from a crowd anyhow, though," she notes then, and runs a hand through her hair with a grin. "Aye, but if yah leave another name an' no one knows who it is, 'ey wont be able ta recognize yah, see?" Shep replies. "True," Kes replies, nodding. She looks up at Shep then. "...I kin move if ya want, y'know," she offers. "Yer fine," Shep replies, wrapping one arm, the arm with Kat still in it, around her. Kestrel grins. "Good. Cause I'da been awful mad atcha anyhow," she teases. She settles back against him, then looks toward the glass case, frowning. "Er... Shep, didja put 'em software things in 'ere?" she asks. "Ah, right, point," Shep replies as he moves over towards the counter to put the devices back, "Fergot in alla the excitement," he replies, going back to the spot again. "Wait... Erm... Was gonna tell ya ta leave 'em out so schoolgirl could figger out which was th'bad one," Kes says, biting her lip a bit. She puts one hand to her face and snickers. "Well, checkin' 'em all'll give 'er somethin' ta do..." "It was these two," Shep replies, walking back over, pulling them back out and setting them out on the counter, "Ah think. No matter," Kestrel giggles. "She'll figger it out. I wouldn't know one from th'other unless she painted one red 'r somethin'," she notes. "I'll let 'er a note tellin' 'er what happened. She'll prob'ly wanna check 'em all anyhow." "Right," Shep replies as he goes back to Kes again, "She can do somethin' with 'er spare time, 'en," "'At's my thought," Kes agrees with a nod, resuming her leaning against Shep. "Meh. Least it wasn't a borin' mornin', 'ey?" "Aye, may 'ave yah lookit Kat in a bit 'ough, she's startin' ta show a bit 'ah wear an' tear," Shep replies. Kestrel nods. "Kin do it now, but it'd be a rush job -- gotta head off fer a bit here in... mmm... eh, well, a little while. Don' feel like diggin' fer m'watch right this second." She shrugs. "Anyhow... think I'd rather take m'time with yers, if it's all th'same to ya." "Aye, agree with 'at, Ah'll give 'er ta yew when yah 'ave more time fer it," Shep replies with a nod. "Seein' as how -yer- guns're part'a what keeps -my- ass safe, I'll do good on 'er," Kes offers. "Might be able ta make some li'l improvements, custom stuff, y'know?" "Aye, agreed," Shep replies with a nod, "Ah'm willin' ta wait a little longer fer yer time on 'er, 'specially if she works better 'cause of it," Kestrel pats Shep on the arm. "Long as she don' wanna talk ta me afterward, we'll be a'ight," she offers, along with a chuckle. "Don' want any part'a 'at, m'self." "Naw, Kat 'ates yah, she's jealous of yah an' all, so 'ere's no way she's talkin' ta yew, takin' a vow of silence 'at she did," Shep replies. "...she hates me?" Kes asks, pursing her lips. "'At's too bad, it is. Eh, can't win 'em all, I guess." She leans her head against Shep and closes her eyes briefly. "Don' wanna go, Shep," she mumbles. "Workin' a job?" Shep asks, "Ah got a couple 'ah 'em ta do taday, too...well, 's money Ah guess, gets me closer ta 'at assault rifle 'ah mine, an' yew ta whatever yer savin' fer," Kestrel chuckles quietly. "I'll hafta tell ya sometime," she remarks. "Jest don' lemme fergit. Kinda important fer ya ta know, now 'at I think 'bout it." She grins then. "Ain't plannin ta die t'day, though, so it kin wait, least fer a bit." "Yew better not die, or Ah'll be mighty pissed," Shep replies at that, "'Ave ta give yah spankin's an' everythin' if yew come back an' tell me yah died," "...well now ya got me considerin' it," Kes offers, along with a stifled snicker. "Fine, if yew want me mad, go an' die, Ah'll get all pissed atcha," Shep replies, crunching on his celery again. Kestrel snickers. "Naw, jest wanted a spankin'," she replies grinning mischievously. "Now if ya promised one if I came back alive, well..." She blinks, feigning innocence. "Yew like punishment, don'tcha?" Shep asks, "Ah may 'ave ta threaten ta not punish yew fer being bad, Aye, like 'at, good idea, if yew come back dead, yew don't get no punishment, if yah come back alive Ah'll punish yah," he replies with a nod. "Works fer me," Kes replies, blinking. "An' eh. Ya make it fun." A grin follows, as she straightens. "A'ight, gimmie a kiss, 'en I gotta head off." "Right," Shep replies, bending down to plant a peck on her lips, "Now get, an' don't come back dead," and he sends her off with a bit of a spank, too. Kestrel returns the kiss, and squeaks as the swat at her rear hits home, scooting away to snag her belongings. "Ain't plannin' on it, like I said," the petite Later offers with a grin, then waves. "I'll seeya later on." With that, she slips out into the market proper.